500 years of wrongs
by catesy
Summary: The battle with Naraku should have been the end. But when things go wrong it turned into the beginning of a nightmare that will last 500 years. Now it's up to Inu to set thing's right again.
1. Sacrifice

Ok, this is my first attempt at a darker story. there is fighting, and I'm trying to get better at writing fight scenes, so if this first chapter seems a bit rushed I'm sorry.  
  
Hope you like it and thank you for reading.  
  
"All events are preordained and unalterable...if anything bad happens, it's not my fault. It's fate."  
  
500 years of wrongs  
  
Sacrifice  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
The battle had been grueling. But then again no one expected to take down Naraku quickly, not when he had in his position the full Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha swung his sword hard trying to crack Naraku's shield and divert his attention from Sango, who was making an attack behind him. Miroku was out cold as was Shippo both had been knocked out. Kirara had her leg had broken in a previous fight, and she was left behind with Kaede, which was a huge set back. Kagome stood on the sidelines shooting arrows, which seemed to be the only real effective weapon against the shield.  
  
It was a shear stroke of luck that he fired off a bakuryuha at the same time Kagome shot a powerful arrow. The combined force of their attack was enough to break the shield. Naraku went flying back hitting the ground with the force to create a small earthquake. Inuyasha wasted no time in firing off another attack. This time he connected with Naraku's arm. Luckily it had been the arm, which held the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The jewel flew free of the dismembered hand landing a few feet away form Kagome. Kagome ran to retrieve it, instantly purifying it the moment she touched it. Naraku let out a force wave throwing the hanyou back. Turning his attention to Kagome, Naraku shot out a barrage of tentacles. Sango threw her boomerang destroying half but not all of the tentacles. The other half hit Kagome hard flinging her like a rag doll across the battlefield. Naraku leapt into the air and grabbed Kagome holding her by the neck. He tried to take the jewel away form her but was repelled by her miko powers. As it was, he could feel his skin burning where he was clutching her throat. He would have to think of a way to make her give it up. "Give it back or die!" he snarled. Kagome clutched the jewel tightly to her chest and spit in his face. "Fuck you!"  
  
This only caused Naraku to tighten his grip around her neck. "If you do not care for your own life, perhaps you will care about theirs'." A powerful force pulled Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku into the center of the battlefield. Naraku erected some kind of force filed around the four. The force field was closing in tightly around the people inside. Naraku turned Kagome so she could watch her friends' struggle. "In a few moments my barrier will choke the life out of your little friends. Do you really want to see them die? Do you really want to watch your love as he takes his last breath? Give me the jewel or that is exactly what will happen."  
  
Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she watched Inuyasha and Sango struggle in vain to break the barrier. Even if she gave him the jewel he would kill they anyway and her soon after. What was she going to do? The Shikon no Tama pulsed in her hand and somehow Kagome knew what had to be done. It was as if the jewel it self had told her what her only option was. She didn't really know what the consequence would be, but if it saved her friends, she would have to do it.  
  
Kagome held the jewel to her heart and pressed. Slowly the jewel was absorbed into her heart, all it's power washing over her. Instantly she let out a wave of energy causing Naraku to drop her and recoil in pain. Inuyasha could only watch as Kagome was taken over by the shikon jewel. Every inch of her body was glowing with power. Kagome ran to the barrier and tried to blast it with her energy. Naraku only laughed "Nothing can stop the barrier from closing in on them. They're as good as dead and so are you." Naraku lunged at Kagome again. She turned around and blasted him once more sending him flying.  
  
That bought her enough time to try and break the barrier that was slowly killing her friends. She blasted the barrier again and again with as much strength as she could. Once again she failed. Inuyasha could hardly move now and was pressed against the wall in front of her. Kagome sunk to her knees. Once again the shikon jewel, which now beat inside her heart, guided her. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha I wont let anything happen to you." behind her she could feel Naraku approaching fast. This time she turned to meet him. Inuyasha pounded on the barrier wall. "Kagome! What the hell are you doing?! Get out of here now!" If Kagome heard him she gave no response. Kagome held her hands in front of her in a praying motion and looked entirely to calm for someone who was about to be attacked by one of the most powerful beings on the planet.  
  
Inuyasha could hardly breath any longer and his vision was about to go out on him. He struggled just to stay conscious. Then the barrier began to glow all around him. Forcing his eyes to focus he could tell Kagome was casting some kind of spell. The light grew stronger as waves of energy flowed off Kagome and wrapped themselves around the barrier. Kagome had completed the spell and knew Inuyasha would be safe. Her own safety was another matter but she no longer cared.  
  
She turned around and gave Inuyasha a look that broke his heart. She looked like she thought she would never see him again. Looking deep into his eyes she mouthed 'I love you' and then turned to face Naraku. The light around the barrier was gaining intensity and the last thing Inuyasha saw before he lost consciousness was Naraku charging at Kagome.  
  
Then everything went black. 


	2. Waking

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves."  
  
--William Shakespeare  
  
Waking  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
Time had gone by slowly. Each day that past brought a uniquely new hell. It had been five hundred years since the decisive battle and he was amazed he had managed to live long enough to keep the promise he made. It had been his determination to fulfill his task that had kept him alive. If he did his job correctly, there was a good chance things could be set right again. At least that was what he hoped. Everything hinged on a spell cast five hundred years in the past.  
  
An old demon sat alone in a barren filed. The ground dry and cracked still showed scars of the battle that had taken place here. This was where it all started, the turning point at which everything had gone wrong. If the information he had was correct, he wouldn't be alone for much longer.  
  
Night fell and he readied himself for what ever might happen. All of a suddenly there was a flash of light and four bodies were unceremoniously dropped to the ground. He could hardly believe his eyes. There in front of him lay Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He silently gave thinks to the woman responsible for delivering what may be the world's last hope for salvation. He began the laboring task of dragging each unconscious body away form the open field and into the cover of the forest. Once he had the four grouped together all that was left to do was wait until they came about and tell them what had happened since they last woke. This would be no easy task even with five hundred years of preparation behind him. His eyes fell on the hanyou and he waited.  
  
Inuyasha slowly came to. He was lying in front of a small fire, around him lay the others. The images of the battle found their way into his slowly waking mind and he thought they must have been a dream. Slowly sitting up he looked around him self for Kagome. When he found no trace of her, not even her scent, panic gripped his heart.  
  
"She's not here." Inuyasha turned to find an old, gray haired wolf demon sitting behind him staring off into the sky. He jumped to his feet ready to confront the demon when recognition slowly took place. His mind could not believe what his eyes and nose were telling him, but the scent was unmistakable. "Koga? Is that you?" Koga turned his gaze form the sky and looked at the hanyou. "Yes, and it's good to see you Inuyasha." Inuyasha slowly approached the old wolf. "What in the hell happened to you? You look like your...a..." Koga smiled and finished his sentence for him. "Like I'm a withered old man?"  
  
Behind them Miroku and the others were beginning to wake. Inuyasha however couldn't take his eyes off Koga. The last time he saw him, Koga had been completely healthy and normal. Hell, he even kicked his ass in the last fight they were in. Now he looked like he was old enough to be Inuyasha's great grandfather.  
  
Sango was the first to speak "Inuyasha what happened?" Miroku was rubbing his injured head. "Did we defeat Naraku?" Shippo looked worriedly around him for Kagome. "Inuyasha where is Kagome?" The kit's voice brought back the first concern he had when he woke up. Koga shifted on his rock and prepared himself to address the group. "Kagome's not here. Inuyasha please sit down I have much to tell you." reluctantly Inuyasha did as he was asked.  
  
Sango stared at the wolf demon before her. Something told her she knew who this was, but for the life of her she couldn't remember him. "How did we get here? The last thing I remember is being in Naraku's death grip." Inuyasha remembered the same thing. He also remembered that Kagome had taken the shikon jewel into her self. "Tell me what happened Koga."  
  
At first Miroku thought Inuyasha had been hit in the head to hard. "Koga? Inuyasha how could this be Koga?" Koga raised his hand to stop the questioning. "Please everyone let me explain. Yes I am the Koga you all knew however I am five hundred years older then the last time you saw me." Shippo leapt into Inuyasha's shoulder. "I don't care who you are, where is Kagome?" Koga shook his head, this was going to be very hard indeed. "Quiet kit and let me finish. During the battle with Naraku the four of you were placed in a barrier that was slowly crushing the life out of you. Kagome, acting on instructions form the shikon no tama, placed the jewel inside of her heart."  
  
Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground. "I know this! Where the fuck is she?" Koga now remembered why he hated the mutt so long ago, damn guy had no patience. "I'm getting to that. There was no way to stop the barrier, but the jewel knew of a spell that would get you out of it. However the spell had certain consequences. It was essentially a time travel spell. Kagome needed to get you all to safety so she chose the only time she know of that was safe. She sent you to her time five hundred years into the future." Koga paused expecting a barrage of questions. However everyone seemed too shocked to ask.  
  
Koga continued. "Now let me tell you what happened after she sent you away. Kagome used all of her energy to fight Naraku. She beat him down pretty good, at least good enough for her to escape him. That's when she came to me. Using the power of the jewel she erected a force filed around my people's home. Naraku was still badly injured and the force field kept him at bay for some time. We knew we needed to finish Naraku off. So we gathered all of the wolf tribes together and began planing an attack. While we were planing Naraku had gathered together his own army which he would send to attack us on a regular basis. Kagome was the only thing that kept us safe and bought us time to plan our attacks. Kagome was very powerful because of the shikno jewel. However because of her condition we were unable to attack right away."  
  
"What condition?" Sango questioned. Koga kept his eyes on Inuyasha knowing he would take this news completely the wrong way. "Kagome was pregnant, we had to wait until she gave birth before we could attack." As soon as he said that Inuyasha was at his throat. "You fucking bastard!" Miroku jumped up and did his best to restrain the hanyou. "She was pregnant when she came to me Inuyasha. The children were yours."  
  
That shut him up. Inuyasha stopped struggling with Miroku and sunk down to his knees once again speechless. Koga settle himself down again. "Just to shut you up there was noting between my self and Kagome. I may have taken your place in protecting her but I couldn't take your place in her heart. Now as I was saying, Kagome was pregnant and as her pregnancy progressed her body focused more of her energy towards the children. The force filed that protected us became weaker, and Kagome couldn't use her powers for very long before she would give out with exhaustion. The night Kagome went into labor she didn't even have enough power to keep the force filed up. When it fell Naraku attacked us with an army ten times greater then anything we had. He completely destroyed my pack and several other clans. Our fighters were able to keep him at bay long enough for the children to be born. Kagome had two children. Twins, a boy and a girl. Kagome and I were able to escape during the battle but Naraku soon found us. I fought him as long as I could but in the end he won. Naraku was able to subdue Kagome. He placed some kind of bonds on her so she couldn't use her powers against him. Then he took the children and left me for dead. That was the last time I saw Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha felt tears well up in his eyes. He hadn't known Kagome was pregnant and now in the same moment he learned he had children he also found out they were dead. Koga could see the worry on the hanyou's face. He knew what he was going to say next would only make things worse. " I survived the attack with the help of someone who I had thought was on Naraku's side. While she nursed me back to health she keep me informed of what had happened to Kagome and the children. Naraku gave Kagome two choices one, rule at his side, or two, death. Of course she refused him and in doing so chose death, and that was when something very interesting happened. Naraku did kill her, she lay dead for a few minutes and then began breathing again. The shikon jewel in her heart kept her alive. The only way to kill her would be to take the jewel from her. Naraku could not do that because anyone with even the smallest bit of evil in them would be repelled. No one unpure could touch her. Since there was no way to get rid of her he did the only thing he could. He hid her away. Not even my informant could tell me where she was, only Naraku knows.  
  
The children however were different. Because Kagome had the complete shikon no tama in her while she was pregnant with them, Naraku knew the children would be very powerful when they grew up. Since Naraku could no longer have the shikon jewel itself, the children were the next best thing."  
  
While Koga had been talking Inuyasha felt a new fear forming in the pit of his stomach. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say." Inuyasha looked pleadingly at the wolf. Koga could only look down at him with pity and he finished the story. "Naraku raised the children to think they were his own. When they were old enough, they did become very powerful fighters. With their help, Naraku now controls the entire world." 


	3. The children

"No matter what happens in your life, there will always be hope and light to guide you in the end"  
  
The children  
  
By catesy  
  
The group sat in shock at what Koga had just told them. For Inuyasha his worst fear had just been confirmed. Naraku had taken everything form him, first Kikyo then Kagome, and now even his children. He felt anger slowly make its way throughout his body. If it was the last thing he did Naraku was going to pay.  
  
Koga really did pity the hanyou. It was hard enough for a man to deal with the loss of a mate but to lose his children at the same time was severe. Koga was grateful he never had to feel anything like it. "I am here tonight because of a promise I made to Kagome the night Naraku took her away."  
  
Koga forced back his emotions. Remembering Kagome was hard, he failed her in so many ways, but he had to be strong. His task was too important to let heartache and guilt get in the way. "Kagome made me promise I would be here tonight and that I would give you a message. She wants you to know that there is a way to reverse all of this. Because she has the shikon jewel inside of her she has access to all the jewel's knowledge. It was the jewel that sent you here and it knows a way to send you back. Kagome is still alive, if you can find her, things can be made right again."  
  
This gave Inuyasha a small amount of hope. If Kagome was still alive, and things could be set right...but how was he going to get Kagome back if Naraku was as powerful as Koga said he was? He quickly chased that thought away. No matter how strong Naraku was he would get his family back or die trying. "Alright Koga, tell me what we have to do."  
  
Koga smiled at the hanyou's eagerness. "First you need to know what has happened to the world in the past five hundred years. Like I said Naraku has complete control. On each continent he has vast armies. Any threat to his complete rule is quickly crushed. Naraku has given each of his top generals a piece of territory to rule. War between the generals is constant and encouraged by Naraku. Human villages that once littered the land have been destroyed in these wars. Leaving small groups of nomad people struggling to survive. Humans and demons have had to band together just to live in poverty and everywhere you look people are starving. Naraku cares little about human or demon kind. The generals enforce their own law and change the law at will. There are very few successful cities and most fall within a few years when the general who founded them falls out of power. Life for everyone is hell."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "I never thought things could get this bad. I find it hard to believe that in all this time no one has been able to stop him. Didn't anyone oppose him?" The fate of the entire world couldn't hinge on the actions of one small group of people could it?  
  
Sitting across form Miroku Sango shook with rage. "Naraku always liked to watch people suffer. He's brought so much pain to so many. Why has this been allowed to continue?"  
  
Inuyasha dug his claws into the ground. "It's because we failed to stop him. If I had been stronger this world wouldn't exist today. I should have never let Naraku get anywhere near Kagome."  
  
Koga could tell the sprits of the group were dwindling. They were dealing with harsh realties it had taken him years to except. "There's no point in dwelling on things that are out of your control. I've wasted years thinking of how I could have done things differently. None of this will help us, what's done is done, right now we need to focus on fixing things."  
  
Shippo clung to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Koga's right. We need to think about finding Kagome. If Naraku has her she must be alone and scared right now. She must miss us so much.." Tears ran down Shippo's cheeks and he hid his face in his hands. The last thing he wanted to do was cry.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on the kit's head. "Stop crying Shippo. Were going to find her no matter what. We have to be strong or else we won't be able to get Kagome back." Shippo nodded his head and did his best to quiet his sobs.  
  
There were so many things Koga wanted to tell everyone. Time however was running short. The longer they stayed in one place the greater the chance Naraku's patrols would find them. They had to get moving. "There have been oppositions to Naraku, all have failed. You however have the one thing they didn't."  
  
Inuyasha looked hopefully at Koga. "What's that?"  
  
Koga smiled. "You have the ability to turn Naraku's two greatest weapons against him. To have any chance of finding Kagome you'll need to get the children on your side. It won't be easy. Who knows what Naraku has told them and I doubt they'll believe you. From what I know the girl will be the easiest to bring over to our side, she has already severed her ties with Naraku. The boy may be a different matter."  
  
Koga shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Inuyasha took note that the wolf looked as if he could no longer move his legs very well. "Remember I said I had an informant. She brings me reports every now and then. Most of my information comes form her. The rest comes from when I have seen the children fight here and there. They are not children anymore mind you, they age more like full demons. I would say they're in their early twenties now from the look of it."  
  
Sango spoke next. "So the combination of their demon blood and the power from the shikon no tama has probably made them even stronger than any full demon. We just need to convince them of Naraku's lies. You said the boy may be a problem, why?"  
  
Koga frowned at the thought of Inuyasha's son. "The son was named Taku, he was the younger of the two by only a few minutes. He is more human then demon but still a powerful fighter none-the-less. The last time I saw him fight, it appeared he had abilities much like Kagome's except you could tell he had greater control. From what I'm told, he has a great deal of respect for his father and blindly follows any order Naraku gives him. Taku's loyalty will be harder to crack then his sister's."  
  
Koga smiled just thinking about the girl. "Inuyasha from what I hear you would be proud of your little girl. Her name is Nonixcia. She's been defiant of Naraku since she took over her own territory. I've seen this girl fight, she has more power and skill in her pinky finger than Naraku could ever hope to possess. She does not have the same spiritual energy Taku has, however she has a remarkable sixth sense. From what I'm told she has as little contact with Naraku as possible. But since she believes he is her father she will not go against him."  
  
Inuyasha rose to his feet. "Then we'll get Nonixcia first. I'll just have to think of a way to convince her I'm telling the truth. Where is she?"  
  
Koga didn't now if this next information would make the hanyou happy or sad. "She took over the western lands after Sesshoumaru's defeat."  
  
Shippo jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder. "Is Sesshoumaru still alive?"  
  
Koga shook his head. "As far as I know he died in battle against Nonixcia. It's ironic she killed her own uncle and doesn't even know it. Sesshoumaru is probably rolling in his grave with what she has done to the western lands."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this. "What has she done?" Koga smiled showing every one of his sharp teeth. "She has turned the western lands into the last safe haven for humans. She is a very kind ruler and keeps her people safe and well fed. Her land is paradise compared to the rest of the world."  
  
This was the first good news Inuyasha heard all night. Despite being raised by Naraku, his daughter was kind and gentle just like her mother. "Ok, I've had enough of this talk. Lets get going, the sooner I have my daughter back the better."  
  
The group rose to their feet ready to leave. Inuyasha wondered why Koga wasn't getting ready to leave with them. "Koga are you coming with us?"  
  
Koga looked up at the hanyou. He reached down to the cane at his feet and used it to help him stand. "I've been nearly crippled since the attack by Naraku. I'd only slow you down."  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand on the older demon's shoulder. "Koga, thank you for keeping your promise. I won't let it be in vain. I'll find a way to set things right, I promise." Koga placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder in a sign of mutual respect. The two had never been good friends but Inuyasha respected Koga greatly for carrying out Kagome's wishes. He owed the wolf everything for giving him the chance to get his family back.  
  
The two let go and stepped away form each other. "I trust you know where your father's old castle is. It's the same one Sesshoumaru ruled from all those years ago." Inuyasha shook his head yes. "That is where your daughter is. Stay away from any settlements on the way, Naraku has spies everywhere, no telling who might recognize you." Koga glanced around. "It may already be to late. Keep your guard up and be ready for anything.  
  
Koga watched as the group left. He turned his gaze skyward once again. "I fulfilled my promise Kagome. Everything is in fate's hands now. I only hope it leads them to you."  
  
Far away in Naraku' s castle  
  
Kagura walked slowly into the castle chamber. 'I don't want to do this but I have no choice.' She knew what would happen if Naraku found out. But as much as she hated helping that bastard, she was more afraid of what he would do to her if he knew she knew and told him nothing. A memory of the last time she betrayed him flashed through her mind and she shuddered.  
  
As she approached his throne, she saw Taku sitting lazily across it with his feet hanging over the right arm. His long silver hair hung loosely around his shoulders. He had several darts in his hand and was throwing them halfheartedly at a target across the room.  
  
"What do you want?" he questioned her with contempt. For some reason everything about his father's servants always rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
Kagura kneeled before him bowing low to show respect. "I have news for lord Naraku."  
  
Taku threw another dart hitting just outside of the bulls-eye. "He's out on business, now what do you want?"  
  
Kagura sighed, she almost hated Taku as much as she did Naraku. Not quite, but almost. "Some old enemies of your father have shown back up and I thought he would like to know."  
  
Taku let out a cold laugh. "My father has no enemies that are any real threat. Who the hell are you talking about Kagura?"  
  
Kagura let a small smile spread across her face. If she had to do this, at least it would be interesting. "Years ago Naraku fought someone named Inuyasha. Has he ever told you about him?"  
  
The smile faded from Taku's lips. "Maybe..once or twice..." Taku threw another dart. "He's long dead."  
  
Kagura tried her best not to look too happy when she next spoke. "He's not dead, and he's back." Anger crossed Taku's golden eyes. With more force then needed, he throw the last dart landing it directly in the center of the bulls-eye.  
  
He stood towering over the kneeling Kagura. "He is dead. He just doesn't know it yet."  
  
Name note  
  
Taku - to burn, to kindle, to build a fire  
  
Nonixcia- noni means in spite of and I will explain her name more latter 


	4. Changes

The work of the world is done on hate. All work done well is well done only when persons hate work done shoddily. Justice can exist only when injustice is hated, laws only when lawlessness is hated, and education only when ignorance is hated. Every improvement this world has ever known was brought about because someone hated intolerable conditions. Dunlop, Jane  
  
Changes  
  
When they left the forest the group found themselves walking through the field they had fought Naraku in. The ground here bore no signs of life. No plants, no animals, nothing. The whole world had changed and yet this field had stayed the same as they left it.  
  
All around them were signs of the battle. You could still see the scar marks their weapons had made on the ground. There were also burn marks here and there, presumably form Kagome's arrows.  
  
Miroku reached down and picked up a hand-full of dirt. "I feel evil here but not enough to halt the growth of plant life." He straightened himself out and shook the dirt form his hands. "The ground should have recovered by now, something must be stopping it."  
  
"What is this?" Shippo was crouched in front of a large burn spot. He reached out to touch it but immediately pulled his hand back. The air around the spot felt hot, really hot, it burned his hand before he even got close.  
  
Grabbing Shippo by the tail, Inuyasha quickly yanked him away from the spot. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Don't go touching things you don't know what are. It could be some kind of a trap."  
  
Miroku bent down to examine the curious spot. There was a great deal of energy here, but unlike what he felt in the rest of the field, this energy was pure. Strangely enough, it also seemed to be fading.  
  
"What do you make of it houshi-sama?" Sango asked knelling down beside him.  
  
"I think this is the after energy of the spell Kagome used to get us here. It's the best explanation I can come up with. Whatever it is, its power is fading, it will be gone by morning."  
  
Sango leaned over to get a better look at the spot. If this really was where they came from maybe there was something here that could help them. All thought of examining the area quickly left her as she felt a certain perverted hand rubbing her backside. She was about to turn around and beat it's owner upside his head when Inuyasha beat her to it.  
  
Inuyasha smacked Miroku in the back of the head. Effectively knocking him away from Sango and straight to the ground. "Damn it Miroku! Can't you be serious about this? If you can't.."  
  
Inuyasha was going to threaten to cut the monk's hand off when he caught an odd scent coming their way. "Something's coming." Inuyasha looked around for someplace to hide. There was a large mound of earth, with an overhang where they could all easily fit under. "Everyone over there now."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and Sango and ran towards the overhang with Miroku following close behind. Everyone pressed their backs as close to the earth as they could, trying to hide in the shadows. Inuyasha motioned for everyone to keep quiet. He pointed in the direction the scent was coming from.  
  
From the tree line of the forest came twelve mounted solders. Each was a demon, heavily clad in armor. Each carried a different weapon, spear, sword, bow, ext. By themselves they weren't much of a threat. It was what they were riding on that that really worried Inuyasha.  
  
Each solder rode a canine like beast, twice the size of the largest horse he had ever seen. Long brown fur shone anywhere not covered in armor. Each beast had a set of huge fangs jutting from either side of its mouth.  
  
The canines stopped for a moment, their red eyes scanning the darkness. Their huge black talon-like claws dug into the earth as they restlessly pawed at the ground. Their breath came out in hot puffs as they sniffed the air. Satisfied that there was nothing worth holding their interest they began to move on.  
  
Shippo wrapped his arms around Sango's leg. He was trying not to move but couldn't stop himself from shaking. "What are those things?" he whispered.  
  
"Shhh." Hissed Inuyasha. He glared down at Shippo and let out a small whimper but stayed quiet. The demons weren't coming towards them. That probably meant they couldn't smell very well. On top of being big, dumb, and ugly, they had poor senses. Good thing too, a fight was the last thing he needed right now.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief once the demons were out of sight. Shippo jumped up into Sango's arms and she held him close and stroked his hair. "It's ok Shippo they're gone now."  
  
Miroku moved away form the overhang. "Those must be the patrols Koga was talking about."  
  
Inuyasha started walking in the opposite direction the demons had gone. "We'll go this way. Maybe we won't run into any more of them."  
  
Inuyasha had just walked past Miroku when he felt something hit him over the head. He turned around and glared at Miroku.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" said Inuyasha as he rubbed his head.  
  
Miroku just kept walking. "That's for ruining my first grope in five hundred years."  
  
******* The group had been travailing for hours. They had run into a few more patrols, each time managing to avoid a confrontation. Eventually the forest gave way and they saw the first real sights of civilization. What should have been a welcome site was more like a nightmare.  
  
There were small groups of buildings here and there nothing permanent or large, nothing to suggest these people had been here more than a few weeks. The humans and demons that inhabited the reign looked worn down and tired.  
  
There was no permanent home for these people. Everything about them suggested they were ready to pick up and move at any time if need be. It was like the entire world had been set on edge. What had replaced villages were huge battlefields littered with the dead. All the warring that had gone on in the past was nothing compared to what was happening now. Everything seemed to be covered in a dark shadow that would not lift no matter how brightly the sun shown.  
  
One change that stood out more than any other was the fact that there were more demons then there were humans. Demons and humans seemed to live side by side here but you could tell humans got the short end of the stick in most things. Compared to humans, demons looked well feed and better dressed and even they looked worse for wear.  
  
Over all the balance of power had done a complete turnaround. With the demons in control humans lost the foothold they needed to create the world Inuyasha had seen in Kagome's time.  
  
Inuyasha could remember Kagome's time clearly with all its humans and technology. This land was the exact opposite.  
  
The information they had on how people lived in this time was limited to what they could see. They did their best to stay out of site and quickly walked away if anyone did try to approach them.  
  
Since starting off no one had spoken much. It seemed everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts. Night fell and the group set camp. Dinner was as quiet as the rest of the day had been. It was Miroku who finally broke the silence. "So Inuyasha are you sure you know the way to your father's castle? The landscape has changed so much in five hundred years. I hardly even recognize where we are."  
  
Inuyasha picked at the cooked rabbit in front of him. "My sense of direction is better than yours monk. We're talking about the place I was born, I could find my way blind-folded."  
  
Sango could tell Miroku was not quite satisfied with that answer. "Demons usually have an inborn knowledge of their home territory. I don't doubt Inuyasha for a second when he says he can find his birth home."  
  
Shippo was glad everyone was talking again. Things had just been to tense between the adults. "That's right I could find my old family den if I needed to. I bet Inuyasha's the same way, even if he is only a half demon."  
  
Shippo covered his head from the pounding he knew was coming. After a few seconds of nothing he peeked up at Inuyasha. The hanyou was once again staring into the fire. He probably hadn't even heard what Shippo had said.  
  
Not wanting to fall into silence again Miroku asked another question that had been bothering him. "Inuyasha? When did you and Kagome get so close?"  
  
That brought Inuyasha back to reality. He shoved his hands into his sleeves and ducked his head hoping to hide how red his face had become. "That's none of your damn business you pervert."  
  
Sango leaned over and whispered into Miroku's ear. "I'll bet it was the night before the battle. Remember how the two of them went off to talk and didn't show up again until morning?"  
  
Miroku shook his head and whispered back to her. "Yes, I had thought that was what he might have been up to."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the two of them. "What the fuck are you two talking about?"  
  
Miroku and Sango both raised their hands in front of them. "Nothing at all." They said in unison.  
  
Inuyasha stood and jumped up into one of the trees. "I'll stand watch tonight. The rest of you get some sleep I want to get an early start tomorrow."  
  
Sango watched as Inuyasha disappeared into the trees. "He's been really quiet this whole time. Maybe I should try to talk to him."  
  
Sango tried to stand up but Miroku stopped her. "What can you say Sango? Naraku's taken everything he loved and would have loved from him. Nothing we can say will help. All we can do is help him set things right again." Sango sat back down.  
  
The three fell into silence once more. Nothing seemed right and nothing seemed real. Somehow each of them knew that, short of a miracle, nothing would ever be right again.  
  
Kagura stood outside of Taku's chamber. When she last spoke to Taku she had expected the little idiot to go confront Inuyasha without a second thought. He however had proved her wrong. After receiving the news, Taku had sent for Bouken, one of the higher-ranking generals, and Taku's best friend.  
  
Of course she had been kicked out as soon as she had given Taku all the information she had. Kagura had no idea what had been said or what orders had been given. She figured if she hung around long enough she could figure out what the little twerp was up to.  
  
Her patience was soon rewarded. Bouken was coming down the hall toward her. His long red hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was dressed in more armor than was warranted. Then again maybe he was right to watch his back, someone as powerful as he had many enemies. "Well the little errand boy has come back. What news do you bring for your master."  
  
Bouken sneered at her. "Go away wind witch this does not concern you." He pushed past her and into Taku's chamber.  
  
Bouken entered the room to find Taku starring out a window. Kanna was also in the room, she stood in the corner silent as ever looking deep into her mirror. That girl always gave him the creeps. As old as she was she had never aged a day. She had not uttered a word for years now and her silence was unnerving.  
  
"Kagura still out there?"  
  
Bouken bowed even thought Taku could not see him. "Yes my lord. The witch is still here."  
  
Taku turned around. "She's showing too much of an interest in this; she's up to something."  
  
Bouken stood and smiled. "May I dispose of her my lord? It would be my pleasure."  
  
Taku sat on the windowsill and looked out into the night. "Let's not get hasty we may need her yet. Did you find Inuyasha?"  
  
Bouken nodded "He's headed for the western lands just like you thought. Nonixcia is not yet aware of him."  
  
'Good' Taku thought 'It's best she live in her little dream world, she never needs to know the truth. Father knew how much it would hurt her and that's why he never told her even after she turned on us. I have to make sure Inuyasha never reaches the western lands.' "Did you find Gozensama?"  
  
Bouken sighed. "Yes my lord I told him to kill the dog demon at any cost just as you ordered. But he is not in the best of health, I think he's sick and may be dying. On top of that, Inuyasha is not alone, he has three other companions and I fear Gozensama will fail you. I can go to help him if you like."  
  
Taku laughed "If I wanted him dead I would have gone myself. I fully expect Gozensama to fail. Tonight is just a test, I want to see how Inuyasha fights. If father taught me anything it's that you never walk into a fight blind. You must always know your enemy. " Taku walked over to Kanna and she held out her mirror to him.  
  
The show was about to begin.  
  
Name note  
  
Bouken - watching from afar  
  
Gozensama - Your Excellency, the (Imperial) presence 


	5. Gozensama

A dog will always be loyal to its master. If its master beats it, starves it, and then sends it off to die, the dog will go willingly trusting in its master completely and with love.  
  
Chapter 5 Gozensama  
  
His red eyes glowed in the darkness searching for the prey. His large claws dug deep into the dirt as he inched forward. Saliva dripped from his fangs, instantly killing any foliage it touched. He had been bred to kill and tonight he would finally prove himself to his master.  
  
A successful kill meant a place at Taku's side once more. It meant honor and respect, which had long been denied him. He thought of all the nights he had spent out in the cold, alone and hungry. He longed for the comfort of a warm home again. The wind blew the fur around Gozensama's face and brought him the scent of his pray. Soon he would breathe in the scent of death.  
  
Inuyasha sat high in the branches of a large tree, his companions sleeping below him. He looked into the night sky, one of the few things he could still recognize, the stars remained constant defying the passage of time. His mind was divided with thoughts of the children he never knew, the man who took them, and the mate that was lost to him.  
  
Kagome, where was she tonight? He could only imagine what she must have been put through all these years. Somewhere she was locked away, alone for who knows how long, not knowing if help would ever come. How many nightmares had she had over the years? How many nights had she awakened screaming for her children or calling his name?  
  
Inuyasha felt a tear slip from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. Crying was the last thing that would help him. He took a deep breath to compose himself and that was when he caught the scent.  
  
A demon was somewhere in the darkness and he could tell by its scent it was hunting. He silently jumped to the ground and woke Miroku. "Wake up, something's coming."  
  
Miroku got up and reached for his staff. He woke Sango and Shippo while Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and scanned the darkness for the unseen threat. The others soon joined him, each turning there back to one another and scanning the forest around them.  
  
Out in the forest, Gozensama stayed perfectly still, his eyes fixed on the dog demon that was his target. The others, two humans and a child, were no real threat. Nothing was going to stop him from earning back his place at his master's side. He'd kill them all if he had to. He slowly inched forward, every muscle in his body ready to attack.  
  
Inuyasha searched the darkness for any sign of movement. The scent of the demon was all around him making it impossible to find the point of origin.  
  
Finally the demon made its move. The huge demon beast lunged at him from the darkness. Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga and the demon quickly dodged. It came to rest and turned around and Inuyasha saw the beast clearly in the light of the fire.  
  
It was one of Naraku's patrol units he had seen earlier that day. Unlike the previous units this one had no rider or armor. Its brown fur was shaggy and badly matted. For all its bulk and muscle it looked underfed and malnourished. The beast reared up, its razor sharp claws flashing in the moonlight, and let out a deafening roar.  
  
Sango threw Hiraikotsu, aiming for the demon's chest, and connected with his shoulder as he dropped to his feet. Miroku attacked his other shoulder with his staff. With the others so close it would be unwise to use the Kazaana. The demon swiped at Miroku knocking him off his feet. He then turned and jumped at Sango who managed to roll away before being crushed underneath its giant paw.  
  
While the demons back was turned, Inuyasha took the opportunity to attack. He swung his sword and sliced into the demons hind leg. Letting out a howl of pain, Gozensama kicked his other leg at his attacker. The kick connected with Inuyasha and he was flung back into a nearby tree.  
  
Shippo through a few firecrackers underneath the demon and the explosion distracted him long enough for Sango to attack again. Hiraikotsu struck Gozensama in the back. He roared in pain as he lashed out at his attacker.  
  
"Sango, watch out!" Miroku jumped in front of Sango blocking the blow with his staff.  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet and stabbed the demon in the ribs. Pulling the sword from the demons chest he tried to move out of his attack range.  
  
Gozensama whipped his head around. One of his large fangs caught Inuyasha in his side. The fang pushed through his flesh and he was lifted off the ground. With a flick of his head Inuyasha was thrown away and on to the ground.  
  
He didn't have long to recover before Gozensama was ready to pounce on him again. Inuyasha rolled out of the way just in time. The demon's claws ripped through the ground causing a shower of dirt to erupt from underneath them. The demons attacks were coming faster now, Inuyasha could tell he was getting desperate. He needed to finish this soon, before someone got killed.  
  
Inuyasha stood and prepared to attack. "Everyone move out of the way." The others moved behind Inuyasha so they were out of the way of his attack. He readied himself and watched as the demon once again rose to its feet. His eyes focused as the demon winds picked up and circled each other. The demon lowered its self to the ground and readied to pounce.  
  
As the demon leapt into the air the wind scar appeared in front of Inuyasha. He swung his sword hitting the scar and causing waves of energy to rip through Gozensama's body. As he fell to the ground Gozensama's last thoughts were of his master and how he had failed him.  
  
Sango walked over and inspected the demon. The Tetsusaiga reverted to its original form and Inuyasha put it back into its sheath. As the group recovered from their battle they were unaware that they were being watched.  
  
*********  
  
Taku watched the battle knowing Gozensama would die in the end. At one time it would have pained him deeply to see anything happen to his once precious pet, now he felt almost nothing. He was only interested in learning how Inuyasha fought and what weapon he used. The sword interested him greatly. When he killed Inuyasha he would have make sure he took that sword to add to his collection.  
  
He stood and walked back to the window. "That is all I needed Kanna you may go now." The girl nodded and left the room.  
  
Taku stared out into the night. In his mind he replayed Inuyasha's every move. The battle had been too short. The move Inuyasha used to kill Gozensama was very powerful indeed. Did he have more moves like this? He needed to know how strong Inuyasha was before attempting to fight him but that would mean more battles and more tests. Inuyasha would soon reach the western land and Taku was running out of time. He had to stop Inuyasha now. How was he going to do that?  
  
Bouken rose to his feet. "Is there anything else I can do for you my lord?" Taku waved his hand at him. "We are done for the evening. I'll call you again when I need you." Bouken bowed. "As you wish my lord." he left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Bouken had expected Kagura to be waiting outside the door demanding to know what was going on. The surprise he felt in finding that she wasn't there quickly died when he spotted her walking down the hall following Kanna, no doubt trying to get information from the speechless girl. Kagura was not trusted by anyone. Her words seldom matched her actions. She would claim loyalty to Naraku and then disappear for days at a time. No one knew exactly where she went or why, not even Naraku himself.  
  
But he had better things to think about now then that witch. Taku was acting strangely. The fact that he was so worried about one man was odd enough, but to do what he did to Gozensama. ? Even though Gozensama was a Gunyouken he never acted like one. Gunyouken were dogs bread by Naraku to be viscous killers, and made specifically to carry solders into battle. Their natural weapons were claws as sharp as knives, and elongated fangs made for impaling enemies and their mounts.  
  
Gozensama was more a pet than a killer. He had a kind and gentle nature and was as loyal to Taku as any one creature could be. It was his inability to be viscous that led to his banishment. Gozensama lost in a fight with a very young, inexperienced demon. The loss embarrassed Taku to no end and from that day forward he would have nothing to do with him.  
  
Bouken always thought that one day Taku would forgive the beast and take him in again. He never imagined that Taku would send the dog to his death for little more than a test. This just wasn't like Taku at all. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Kagura followed Kanna down the dark hall. "Kanna what did Taku want with Bouken?" Kanna did not stop and gave no indication that she even heard her sister. "Kanna everyone else might think you've lost your mind but I know better. This whole mute thing is just a big act and I know it. Just talk to me and tell me what is going on."  
  
Kanna continued walking. Kagura was about to grab the girl and shake her when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Leave her alone and come with me."  
  
Kagura froze and Kanna just kept walking.  
  
Naraku was home.  
  
Name note  
  
Gunyouken - war dogs 


	6. The Woman in the Tower

Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me shall I give in Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet my end  
  
I know can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away..  
  
Evanescence  
  
The Woman in the Tower  
  
Kagura did as she was told and followed Naraku. The two walked into a small, dark room.  
  
"Light a few candles and sit down." Naraku ordered  
  
Once again Kagura followed his direction without complaint. Once the candles were lit, she took a seat on the floor a respectable distance from him and looked up at her master. He looked the same as ever, he was just as unreal as she or Kanna or any other of his offspring. They were set apart from nature, and time could not touch them.  
  
"So Kagura please tell me what has gone on in my absence." Naraku said calmly as he folded his hands in front of him.  
  
Kagura kept her eyes on the floor. "Yes lord Naraku. I know not how but Inuyasha has returned. Since you where not here I reported my findings to Taku, what he did with them I do not know."  
  
Naraku laughed "You've been kept out of the loop again huh Kagura? Seems I'm not the only one who doesn't trust you here. I know of Inuyasha and I have been watching Taku closely to see how he will handle this situation."  
  
Kagura was shocked. "You knew Inuyasha was back!"  
  
Naraku laughed that evil laugh she had grown so tired of. "Of course I knew, I had been expecting him for some time now. Don't think me so dull. Why else would I leave the castle. I wanted to see if Taku would deal with this on his own. I hoped he would take care of Inuyasha without my interference, but so far he has hesitated. He sends Gozensama who he knew would do no real harm, and still has not made a move to stop the hanyou's progress to the western lands."  
  
Kagura listened as Naraku filled in the gaps of what had gone on that evening. Why was he telling her this anyway? Usually he wouldn't even look her way, let alone speak to her. Why be so open now?  
  
Naraku continued. "If I didn't know better I would say he's begun to believe the doubts Nonixcia has placed in his mind. I can't have him doubting me and I can't let Inuyasha reach Nonixcia. The only thing keeping her from coming after me now is the belief that I'm her father. I can not have that faith crushed by that meddling hanyou."  
  
"Why are you so afraid of Nonixcia? Surely she has no real power over you." Kagura watched his face and for a moment she thought she saw a flash of anger in his eyes.  
  
"Just like the rest of her family, by herself she is only a minor threat to me. However if they banded together, if they somehow convinced Taku of all this nonsense, together they would prove quite troublesome. That will not happen. I think Taku's willingness to deal with Inuyasha needs some encouragement, I need to get the fire in his heart burning again and pain is always the best motivator."  
  
Kagura huffed and turned her face from him. 'You always did like to play with people's hearts.' "And how are you going to influence the boy this time?"  
  
"I will simply remind him of what Inuyasha has done to our happy little family"  
  
Kagura watched as Naraku altered his looks. His hair grayed and his skin wrinkled. He now looked like a helpless old man, a king who had wasted his youth on the throne.  
  
"Now Kagura, guide this pitiful old man to his son." Kagura took Naraku's arm and guided him out the door. The guise was perfect. Over the years Naraku had made himself look as if he aged naturally. Only she and Kanna knew the truth.  
  
Slowly the two of them walked into Taku's chamber. Taku was about to yell at whomever it was that dared to disturb him when he saw his father. He ran over and helped Kagura walk Naraku to a chair.  
  
"Thank you Kagura that will be all." Kagura bowed and left the room.  
  
Taku came to his father and knelt by his feet. "Father it is good to see you, what brought you home so soon."  
  
Naraku put his hand on Taku's shoulder. "I have heard the news son, I know he's back."  
  
Taku rose to his feet and turned his back to his father. "It is nothing for you to be concerned about. I am dealing with him now and.."  
  
Naraku cut him off. "No you are hesitating that is what you are doing. If I didn't know better I would say you were going to turn on me like your sister. Maybe you too believe.."  
  
Taku didn't even let him finish that sentence. "I believe nothing she had told me. How she became stupid enough to believe the lies she's been feed I'll never know. I'm not as dumb as she is, you should show more faith in your son."  
  
Naraku let a smile pass over his lips. "I trust you my boy, I know you will never betray me. But I also know if you had gone out there and fought him this would be over right now. Instead he is making his way to your sister. She's believed the lies of strangers over the truth of her own family, and they have made her shun us. Think of what seeing that lie come to life will make her do."  
  
Taku was about to argue that he was not hesitating, only being cautious, when Naraku began to cough violently. Taku rushed to his side and held the withered old man. "Father please don't get yourself so worked up." His father's health had been questionable lately, the last thing he needed was to get angry.  
  
When Naraku stopped coughing he held Taku's hand and squeezed tightly. His voice was deep and raspy, tears shown in the corner of his eyes. "My son I love you and your sister more than life itself. Even though Nonixcia will have nothing more to do with me, I still love her and do not wish to see her come to harm. If Inuyasha gets to her he will only make her believe those lies more. If that happens we will have to tell her the truth."  
  
Naraku paused as if what he was about to say pained him deeply. "We will have to tell her how Inuyasha killed your mother and destroyed our family. Her heart will break Taku. You don't want that do you?"  
  
Taku shook his head. "Of course not father."  
  
Naraku looked at his son with all the conviction he could muster. "Then you know what you must do. You must kill Inuyasha to save your sister from any further harm. Go and kill him and get revenge for your mother's murder. Go and get revenge for me because I am too old to do it my self."  
  
Taku held his father's hand and silently agreed. With his other hand Naraku lightly stroked Taku's hair. "Get some rest now, you will leave tomorrow at dawn."  
  
Taku left the room and Naraku sat there for awhile. Then he stood and changed his shape into the man in the baboon pelt. He left the room and made his way to the other side of the castle. When he reached the door of an old lookout tower he stopped.  
  
With so few enemies he had no reason to keep anyone stationed there anymore and no one had any reason to come up here. But as a precaution he always kept a strong ward on the door that lead to this particular tower. He lifted the ward and began to climb the stairs.  
  
It had been about a year or so since he had come up her to check on her. With Inuyasha coming back he thought it best to make sure she was still under lock and key. As he neared the top he listened for any noise she might be making.  
  
As usual she was quiet. When he first locked her up she had cried all the time. At night when the castle was quiet her crying had echoed throughout the halls. The twins had asked what it was and he had explained it away as a ghost that lost her child and now cried all day and night and roamed the halls of the castle looking for him. He told them she took bad children and dragged them to hell with her. This had scared the twins so much that they never tried to find the source of the crying. After a few years the crying stopped and now all that came from the tower was silence.  
  
When he reached the top, Naraku removed a second warding and opened the iron door. The moonlight flooded in from a window, filling the small room and illuminated the woman who sat in the corner. The wind blew in through the iron bars of the window and pushed her tangled hair around a little. She was dressed in a dirty white kimono. Her hands rested in her lap lifelessly.  
  
Her wrists and ankles were bound with gold. The bonds were connected to thick chains, which where anchored to the wall behind her. On her head was a gold band that almost looked like a crown. Naraku was thankful to the smith who created these bonds. They kept her form using the power of the shikon jewel. If she tried to release her power at all, the bonds would cut into her flesh, and release large amounts of evil energy. The bond on her head was connected directly to her brain, and caused the most pain. If she hadn't been weak form giving birth he never would have been able to get them on her.  
  
So here she sat, Kagome, keeper of the sacred shikon jewel. She didn't turn her head to look at him. she didn't move one muscle. Her eyes stared unblinking ahead of her not looking at anything.  
  
She had been no older than seventeen when he first locked her away. Over the years he had noticed that she was aging. Her aging gave him hope that she might someday die. Then he would be able to take the jewel from her remains.  
  
Looking at her now he knew that would never happen. She had not aged past her prime. She no longer resembled a girl, she now looked more like a mature woman. He figured the jewel was to blame. It would not let its host die and so stopped the natural process of aging.  
  
She hadn't moved in so long, Naraku didn't even know if Kagome was still inside of her body. Maybe her soul had died and left behind a shell for the shikon jewel to live in. Pushing these unanswerable question aside he took one last look at her. Satisfied that she was still locked up tight Naraku left and sealed the door behind him.  
  
Kagome continued to sit motionless. The cold night air filled the chamber but she couldn't feel it. Naraku thought she was dead inside but that was far from the truth. If only he had seen the blood that was crusted around her bonds. Maybe he would have realized that she hadn't been sitting here all these years doing nothing. Maybe he would have figured out that she had been using her power and little by little forcing her body to get used to the pain the bonds inflicted.  
  
If he had just stepped a little closer she would have attacked. Time meant nothing to her, if it was a year before she had another chance to kill him, so be it. Sooner or later he would make a mistake. Sooner or later he would get just a little to close. When that happened she would be ready. She would grab a hold of him and use every ounce of stored up energy she had and burn him into a pile of ash so small not even god would be able to put him back together again. Even if the bonds cut her so deep they killed, her she still wouldn't let go.  
  
'Sooner or later Naraku, sooner or later.' 


	7. The Lady of the West

I wasn't sure if I should post this yet. It seems that every time I reread this I find something I have to add or change. But I figure since I have it written I might as well post it and see what you think.  
  
I want to introduce Nonixcia because I can best explain the current state of the world and any history through her and the people around her. So I hope her appearance does not seem to rushed.  
  
Just to let everyone know, I am having some problems with the next chapter, bad writers block. That and cloud watching is taking up most of my time not to mention I'm trying to write a original ficiton. But updates will be very infrequent for this story. sorry!  
  
"It's not what's happening to you now or what has happened in your past that determines who you become. Rather, it's your decisions about what to focus on, what things mean to you, and what you're going to do about them that will determine your ultimate destiny." Anthony Robbins  
  
The Lady of the West  
  
"What if there's a fire?"  
  
"Put it out."  
  
"What if your father calls?"  
  
"Tell him I gone."  
  
"What if the ground opens up and swallows me whole."  
  
Nonixcia sighed and stopped packing her bags. She turned around and put her hand on Scratcher's face. He was a hyena demon with short ratty looking brown hair. If you looked closely you could make out two pointy ears in that mass of dirty hair and see that one of them was missing a good sized chunk out of it. "Well if that happens I will miss you dearly. Let me assure you I will mourn your passing for a full week before looking for a replacement assistant." She said with heavy sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Scratcher slapped her hand away. "I'm serious Nonixcia I really don't think I'm ready to run things while you're on vacation. Can't you stay here so I can ask you questions if I have to?" His hands were now clasped in front of him, he looked more like a pleading child than an adult.  
  
Nonixcia returned to packing. "If I stayed here than you would ask me questions. If you ask me questions, then I won't really be on vacation. I need a vacation because you people stress me out." She closed bag and swung it over her shoulder. "And so help me if my stress level does not go down, I'm going to go crazy start killing people."  
  
Nonixcia walked outside were Hakuya was waiting for her. He reached out and took her bag. "This thing weighs a ton Nixci, what did you pack in here? We're only leaving for a week you know." Nonixcia shrugged her shoulders and started walking. "I only packed what I thought we would need."  
  
Scratcher stood in the castle gateway and yelped after them. "I hope you know I'm going to have a ulcer big enough to fit a grapefruit through by the time you come home." Nonixcia turned around and blew him a kiss. "I'll be sure to have grapefruit taken off the breakfast menu when I get back."  
  
Hakuya wrapped his arm around her waist. "You KNOW we are going to be coming home to a disaster don't you?" she sighed "Yeah, but I'm trying not to think about that. We won't be gone long. What's the worst that can happen?"  
  
A few hours later  
  
Nonixcia lay on the grass underneath one of the large trees that circled her favorite lake. Her long black hair lay spiraled out underneath her and her violet eyes watched the clouds float by. Her black fury ears twitched every now and then when the wind hit them. For the first time in she didn't know how long she felt completely relaxed. She looked above her at Hakuya who sat at the base of the tree. His long dark hair framed his face nicely and his beautiful green eyes lay closed in sleep. Sighing in contentment, she turned her gaze back to the sky.  
  
It had taken her years to get things under control. Funny, when she first came to this land it was to kill the demon lord Sesshoumaru and turn the lands over to Naraku. She hadn't known how that one battle would change her life forever. How the people she met here had left her in doubt of everything she thought was truth. Years had passed since then and she still wasn't exactly sure what was truth and what was reality.  
  
'Enough' her mind yelled. This is not the time to be dredging up the past. This was her first real vacation and she was going to enjoy it. No work, no stress, no fighting. Just her, Hakuya, and peace and quiet.  
  
"LADY NONIXCIA!"  
  
'So much for peace and quiet.' Nonixcia opened her eyes a bit and glared in the direction that annoying voice was screeching from. 'Maybe if I stay really still he wont find me.'  
  
"Lady Nonixcia, it is very important that I speak with you!"  
  
Slowly she reached for her sword. The demon spotted her and ran yelling in her direction. "Lady Nonixcia you must come quickly..."  
  
Nonixcia smiled as the screeching came to an abrupt stop. Turning her head she admired her handwork. Her sheathed sword was planted firmly on top of the little demon's head. Standing up she planted one foot on the demon's neck. "Didn't I tell you that I wanted to be left alone for the week?" A small gurgling sound emanated from the demon's mouth as he attempted to speak. "And didn't I tell you what would happen if you did bother me?" Another small gurgle sounded from his mouth and she applied more pressure to his neck, causing his eyes to bulge out a little.  
  
"You'll suffocate him if you don't lay off soon." Hakuya stated simply. Nonixcia moved her foot form the demon's neck and sat down next to Hakuya. "You had better hope this news is worth your life, because if it's anything short of god asking to have lunch with me, I am going to kill you."  
  
The little demon caught his breath and then turned to his lady. "My lady I know you did not wish to be disturbed but there is something that must be brought to your immediate attention."  
  
"Well then spit it out Jaken. I don't feel like wasting my whole day with you." Jaken took a deep breath and steadied himself. He just hoped she wouldn't kill the messenger. "You will never believe this. I myself could hardly believe it at first but it is unmistakable. Inuyasha is here." Nonixca felt the bottom of her stomach fall away. "What do you mean Inuyasha is here? He's dead."  
  
"I do not know where he came from but he is here my lady. And he is headed this way." Hakuya rose to his feet and extended a hand to Nonixca. "Well, there goes another failed attempt at peace and quiet. Come on, let's go see what he's talking about."  
  
Nonixca looked a bit dazed but took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. The two began to walk off and Jaken followed close behind. "There is one more thing you must know my lady." Nonixca turned around. "And that is?"  
  
"Your brother is also here."  
  
Nonixca knew what that would mean. "He's come to kill Inuyasha, we have to stop him before that happens."  
  
********  
  
After the attack by the patrol demon Inuyasha decided it was best to reach the western lands as soon as possible. They had broken camp that night and been traveling nonstop since. Inuyasha only slowed their pace when he knew they were well into the western broader.  
  
The relief he felt when they passed into his home territory soon passed. Inuyasha knew someone was following them. However as hard as he tried he could find no evidence of the pursuer. There was no scent or noise to give them away. The fields they were traveling now were just rolling grasslands with no brush or trees for someone to hide in. Maybe he was just nervous, maybe he was just being paranoid, maybe.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to find a young demon standing a few feet away. He was dressed in a dark blue nobleman's kimono and armor. His long silver hair was braided and hung over his shoulder. He raised his hand and pointed at Inuyasha. " Steep forward Inuyasha and fight me."  
  
Inuyasha was about to start yelling at this strange demon when he caught his scent. It was a mix of himself and Kagome. The boy also carried the scent of Naraku on him. This was Taku, and he looked very angry.  
  
Panic ran through him, he was hardly ready to talk with Nonixcia, he hadn't even begun to think of how to handle Taku. Inuyasha knew he needed to find some way to calm Taku down long enough to convince him of who he was. The bad part was he had no idea how to do that. He raised his hands up in the air in what he hoped would be a friendly gesture. "Look I don't want to fight you. You and I need to talk about."  
  
Taku shook his head and laughed. "Talk! You want to talk after what you did to my family!?" Inuyasha took a few steeps froward. "Taku please you must listen to me. I didn't do anything to your family. Now please." Taku lunged froward and swung his sword at Inuyasha. "It would figure you would know my name. Having killed my mother and all. I bet you know a few things about the children whose lives you ruined." Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and blocked the attack. Taku was forced back a few steeps and immediately ready himself for another attack.  
  
Sango and Miroku stayed far enough away as to not get hurt in the battle but close enough to steep in if Inuyasha needed their help. Miroku leaned towards Sango "Sango, the sword the demon is carrying, do you recognize it?"  
  
Sango watched as the demon's sword cut deeply into Inuyasha's left shoulder. "If I didn't know better I would say that was the Tokijin. But this demon does not appear to be possessed by the sword." Shippo jumped into Sango's arms. "If that guy is really Kagome's son than maybe he purified the sword."  
  
Inuyasha managed to dodge another one of Taku's attacks. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Taku. He had not attacked him once since the battle started. He had only been dodging and blocking attacks when he could. Taku however showed no signs of stopping anytime soon and his attacks had become stronger and faster as the battle wore on. If Inuyasha didn't do something soon Taku was going to kill him.  
  
Taku swung Tokijin aiming for Inuyasha's chest. This time instead of blocking, Inuyasha hit back. However, He did not aim for Taku, he aimed for Tokijin. The two swords rang out as they struck causing strong vibrations in each. Inuyasha quickly attacked Tokijin again, this time hitting closer to the base of the sword. The force was great enough to knock Tokijin form Taku's hand. The sword landed a few feet away and Taku moved to retrieve it. Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga and tackled Taku.  
  
The two struggled for a moment before Inuyasha gained control. He grabbed Taku's wrists and forced him to the ground. "Stop fighting me I'm not your enemy."  
  
Taku spit in Inuyasha's face. "Liar! I don't need my sword to kill you!"  
  
Taku reared up and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders. Digging his claws deep into Inuyasha's flesh. Taku sent a blast of purifying energy strait through the hanyou. Inuyasha was nearly blinded by the pain. He tried to get out of the boy's grasp but failed. Taku forced Inuyasha on his back and continued to blast him with energy. "My father may not have killed you but I will! Die Inuyasha!"  
  
Suddenly the pain stopped, Inuyasha lay still for a moment as the last of the energy faded away. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire. Hakuya ran to his side, grabbed Inuyasha under his arms, and dragged him a safe distance away from the battle that was about to begin.  
  
Taku was about to release a fatal blast of energy that would have ended Inuyasha's life when he was kicked hard in the head. He recovered just in time to look up and see a very angry Nonixcia glaring at him right before her fist slammed into his face. "I've had enough of you, you little shit!" Nonixcia had punched him hard enough to knock him back onto the ground. Before he could get up she kicked him hard in the side. "First of all you shouldn't even be on my land without my consent." She kicked him again causing him to roll over in pain. "And where do you get off trying to kill Inuyasha before I got to talk to him. You weren't even going to let me know he was here were you?"  
  
She was about to kick him again when he reached out and grabbed her by the ankle. He pulled hard and caused her to fall on her back. Scrambling to his feet he grabbed Tokijin. Nonixcia jumped to her feet and pulled both of her swords from their sheaths.  
  
Hakuya dragged Inuyasha to where the others where. "We need to move back now. Things can get pretty ugly when the two of them fight and you do not want to be caught in the middle of it." Sango and Miroku helped Inuyasha to his feet and led him further away from the new battle. They had been about to attack Taku when they saw Nonixcia and Hakuya approach.  
  
"Who are you?" questioned Sango. Before Hakuya could answer Jaken came running past, not even stopping to acknowledge them. "That's right my lady, Show that little snot who's boss!"  
  
Miroku brought his staff down on the little demon's head. Walking over he picked him up and examined him. "Jaken, is that you?" Shippo came running over to inspect Jaken as well. "Gee I thought you would have died a long time ago. You must be a million years old."  
  
Jaken struggled in the monk's grip. "I demand you put me down this instant. I'm here to help you ungrateful idiots and all you can do is bop me on the head and insult me." Miroku looked over at Shippo and shrugged and then released Jaken dropping him flat on his face.  
  
Taku lunged at Nonixcia aiming for her side. She blocked the hit with one sword and attacked him with the other. "You need to let go of these lies sister. This man is nothing to us but an enemy of our father. Don't be so blind." Taku pushed her swords back and attacked low. He hit her leg causing a large gash in her thigh.  
  
Nonixcia spin around struck Taku just as he was turning towards her. "I will decide if he is lying or not. Now you need to back down before I really hurt you little brother." Her right sword hit him in his side. Blood soaked through the blue fabric leaving a large purple circle that marked his wound.  
  
She was about to bring the left sword down on his arm when he reached out and caught her sword. His hand garbed the blade and blood pored from his palm. He looked directly into her eyes and yelled. "This is for your own good." He caught a quick glimpse of betrayal in her eyes as she realized what he was about to do. His power glowed around him and he concentrated his energy into the blade of the sword.  
  
The energy traveled up the sword and shot through her arm. She reflexively dropped the sword and jumped away. Taku kicked the sword behind him to stop her form getting it back. If he could get the other away from her he had a better chance of knocking her out. Nonixcia grasped her remaining sword tightly. "If you think you've accomplished something brother your wrong. I tried to play nice with you but it looks like you want to play dirty. If that's how you want it.."  
  
Nonixcia ran and attacked Taku. She swung her sword with her right hand and Taku blocked. He reached his hand out trying to catch hold of her and shock her again. She had been ready this time and grabbed his forearm. Her claws dug deep into him and as he tried to pull away she ripped deep into his arm. Taku struggled out of her grasp. When he finally got free his arm was badly injured and he was bleeding heavily. "You're going to pay for that." He screamed as energy swirled around his body.  
  
Despite the pain, Inuyasha managed to stay standing. In front of him Nonixcia and Taku were tearing each other into shreds. Inuyasha stepped forward about to join in the battle and to separate the two when Hakuya stopped him. "Don't worry she doesn't need our help. She can handle her brother well enough on her own."  
  
Inuyasha pulled away form him. He watched as Taku hit Nonixcia across her back. She in turn turned around and slashed his left arm with her claws. "They're brother and sister, they shouldn't be fighting like this. I won't let them kill each other." Hakuya tried to stop Inuyasha form getting any closer to the siblings. "This battle will be over soon. Taku is bleeding heavily. Soon he'll be to weak to fight anymore and he'll escape." Inuyasha stopped trying to get past Hakuya and looked at Taku. "He's more human than demon isn't he?"  
  
Hakuya nodded "He doesn't heal very fast. This will be over soon."  
  
Taku felt his strength draining away with each step he took. He was loosing too much blood, he'd have to stop soon. He didn't want to leave Nonixcia alone with Inuyasha. But if he died fighting her he would never be able to save her from him, never be able to get his revenge. He had no choice he had to stop. Jumping away from her he fell to the ground.  
  
Nonixcia stopped and waited to see what Taku would do next. Normally Taku was careful when he fought, he never used his powers unless he was desperate, and he had never used it against her. This time however he had been so focused on getting to Inuyasha that he had been willing to seriously injure her. Not only that but he had lost way too much blood, he should have stopped fighting a while ago. She knew his limits better than he did. If he didn't stop fighting soon he would bleed to death. If he got back up she would have to try to knock him out just so she could save his life.  
  
Taku kneeled on the ground resting against his sword. "This isn't over dear sister. I won't let him taint your mind with his lies. I'll come back with an army if I have to. I'll tear this land apart and kill every human here if I have to! One way or another he will die!"  
  
With that, a bright light shown around him and he disappeared. "Go lick your wounds rat face!" Nonixcia called out into the empty field. She turned around and faced the small crowd of onlookers. Her eyes stopped on Inuyasha and they stared at each other.  
  
After a moment she broke his gaze and looked at Jaken. "Jaken, I want the barrier up now. I don't want anyone, human or demon, getting in or out of here. Understand?"  
  
Jaken nodded. "Yes my lady." He then ran off to carry out her orders.  
  
Nonixcia turned around and picked up her other sword. When both swords were back in their place, she began to walk back toward the castle. Everyone followed at a distance.  
  
Inuyasha watched as blood flowed from her wounds as she walked. He turned to Hakuya. "Should she be walking when she's wounded like that?" Hakuya shook his head. "Not really but she won't let us help her. Besides she has a lot on her mind. It's best to leave her alone for a while. She needs time to think."  
  
Inuyasha needed time to think as well. Just what was he going to say to her. 'Gee sorry I haven't been around for the past five hundred years. Sorry you were raised by an evil megalomaniac.' What was she supposed to do just believe that he was her father?  
  
Somehow he knew things wouldn't be that simple.  
  
Name notes  
  
Hakuya - Midnight sun  
  
Scratcher - Scratcher's real name is Kakimushiru. Which means to tear off, to pluck, to scratch off. Nonixcia calls him scratcher simply as a nickname.  
  
Jaken- in case you didn't know, Jaken's name means hard hearted, cruel, unkind 


	8. Uneasy Beginnings

Ok so this took me a really, really long time. I wrote this chapter five times before I decided this one was the best I could do. Somehow I'm just not quite happy with it but I can't tell what is lacking where. I don't know why I had such a hard time writing it I just did. Anyway please comment if you see anything you think needs improvement.  
  
My advice to you is not to inquire why or whither, but just enjoy your ice cream while it's on your plate -- that's my philosophy. Thornton Wilder:  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Uneasy Beginnings  
  
Nonixcia led everyone down a path in a forested area. She stated simply and quickly that this was the fastest way to the castle and that was their destination. After that she and Hakuya separated from the group walking several paces ahead of everyone else.  
  
For the most part everyone traveled in silence. Every now and then Miroku and Sango would exchange words, but they were hushed and brief. Shippo could feel the unease of the group and stayed silent. He walked next to Inuyasha holding Kirara in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha was desperately trying to deal with the pain brought on by his fight with Taku. His pain tolerance was higher than most people and usually he could push the pain aside and focus on something else. However the injuries Taku had inflicted on him were like none he had ever felt before.  
  
He looked down at his wounded arm. The wounds had stopped bleeding and were turning a blackish color and had swollen quite a bit. The pain seemed to come in waves. One minute it was simply uncomfortable, the next it felt like his blood was on fire and burning him from the inside out.  
  
Whatever Taku had done to him was also setting him on edge. With each wave of pain came a mix of anger and disorientation. The pain came longer each time before it was washed away to the dull throbbing ache that had consumed his entire body.  
  
Trying to find something to keep his mind occupied Inuyasha forced his attention on the girl in front of him. He began to study her appearance and her movements. The longer he did this the more she seemed to remind him of Kagome.  
  
The similarities were there. The midnight black hair, which fell down the small of her back, defiantly the same color as her mother. Her scent was a mixture of himself and Kagome, despite her wounds from the battle she also smelled of water and flowers. She smelled fresh which meant she probably shared her mother's affinity for cleanliness.  
  
They also shared common interest in clothing it would seem. Nonixcia wore a short kimono coming a few inches above her knees. It was a light purple in color. On top of that was a long outer haori which fell just above her ankles, and was died a purple shade much darker than the under kimono. It was opened in the front with short elbow length sleeves. Despite her injured leg she even walked like her mother too with a slight swagger and quick movements of the arms.  
  
He saw slight traces of himself as well. Obviously there was the ears, two black triangles peeking out from her hair. The anger and attitude she showed in the fight with Taku were obviously inherited from him. And the light violet color of her eyes matched his on the night of the new moon.  
  
He kept looking for familiar things in her, something he could recognize as a part of him. Somehow when he thought about the twins he had pictured little children. Helpless little versions of himself and Kagome trapped somewhere with Naraku. Children who needed his help and protection. Nonixcia obviously didn't need his protection. She had saved him for god's sake.  
  
Somehow he just couldn't understand how this woman could be his daughter?  
  
****************************  
  
Inuyasha had no memory of his father's home. All his mother ever told him about the place where he was born was that it was a large castle sounded by many towns and full of people. She would smile and describe how kind his father had been and how he had protected all those living on his land. His mother never talked long though without crying and he hated to see his mother cry. For that reason he learned not to ask about his father or the western lands.  
  
As the group broke from the forest they could see a large building on the horizon. It looked like some parts were made in the old style they were used to. Other parts looked newer and were made in an unfamiliar style. Unlike most buildings this one had multiple stories. It looked to be about three but it was to far to tell.  
  
As they neared it became obvious they were entering the castle from the back entrance, as they had to walk through a large garden. It was filled with neatly trimmed hedges and flowering trees. Plants and flowers littered the landscape, all colorful and extremely beautiful. Stone paths wound through the garden and led to the castle gateway.  
  
As they approached the castle a woman came running out to them. She was human, taller than most and had light yellow color hair which stood out in contrast to her black kimono. "Lady Nonixcia I'm glad to see you came back so soon and...are you bleeding?"  
  
Nonixcia waved her hand. "It's nothing Okami, don't worry about It."  
  
Okami ran back to the doorway and shouted. "Reiki! Lady Nonixcia is injured come quickly." She turned and rushed over to Nonixcia and examined her injured arm. Okami sadly shook her head "You really shouldn't fight with your brother like this. And after the fight you had last week, I swear one day you two will kill each other."  
  
Nonixcia batted the older woman's hands away. "Gee I come home bleeding and the first thing you think is that it's Taku's fault."  
  
Hakuya laughed "well who else could give you wounds like that? Not many people can use purifying energy as a poison you know."  
  
Okami glanced around at everyone. The concern she showed a few moments ago over Nonixcia's injures seemed to melt away. She flashed the group a bright smile and clasped her hands together and brought them up to her chin. "You didn't tell me you were bringing home guests. If I had know I would have had Kousou cook a larger dinner."  
  
Nonixcia walked over to a small stone bench and sat down. "They were unexpected." She said and wearily began rubbing her temples.  
  
Okami bowed before the group. "Welcome to castle Taisho. Please give me a few minutes to prepare a receiving room." As she rose her eyes fell on Inuyasha. "Good sir those wounds.....did you battle with Taku as well?"  
  
"It seems the whole family was in on this one."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the castle doorway where a old dog demon now stood.  
  
Descending the steps he walked froward and cast a sideways glance at Nonixcia. She took no notice of him and continued to rub her head. He said nothing to her and looked directly at Inuyasha. "It is a pity you had to fight your own son is it not Inuyasha?"  
  
Despite his weakened state Inuyasha was not about to let some old man insult him. He glared at the elderly demon. "Who the hell are you? How do you know me old man?"  
  
The old demon shook his head in disappointment. "I had hoped to receive better treatment out of you than I did your brother. Seems I was wrong."  
  
Inuyasha lunged forward. "Don't you compare me to that asshole."  
  
Hakuya stepped between the two and pushed Inuyasha back. "That's enough! We have more important things to do. Nonixcia is badly wounded and so are you. Reiki please take them inside and treat them."  
  
Inuyasha growled at Hakuya. He didn't like having someone tell him what to do and he certainly didn't like the way this boy was trying to control the situation.  
  
Hakuya's lips curled up in a snarl but he managed to force back the growl that should have accompanied it. "Please calm down and do as Reiki asks."  
  
Reiki turned and walked back towards the castle. Once again he paused in front on Nonixcia. "Do you need help walking little koinu?" Nonixcia glared up at the old demon. "No, and don't call me that."  
  
Reiki let a smile cross his wrinkled face before he continued towards the doorway. "Come with me both of you."  
  
Hakuya walked away from Inuyasha and over towards Okami. "Okami, please show our guests to a comfortable room." As he moved past her he whispered. "And keep an eye on them. Don't let them out of your site." She nodded her head softly and smiled at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "Please follow me honored guests."  
  
Miroku followed a bit to eagerly. "Excuse me miss but how would you like to bare...." A very red faced Sango smacked him upside the head.  
  
Okami turned and smiled. "You certainly are a lively bunch. Please come along."  
  
As the others left Hakuya took Nonixcia's arm. He helped her to her feet and walked her into the castle.  
  
After a few moments Inuyasha followed them inside. While Okami had led the others down a hallway to the left, Taku and Nonixcia had taken the hallway to the right. Even though he was reluctant to separate from the group he knew he had no choice. He caught up with them down the long hallway. Hakuya glanced behind at him. "How do you feel?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the man in front of him. "What do you mean how do I feel?"  
  
Hakuya glanced at Nonixcia. "It's the purifying energy, that's what wrong with her, it makes you feel groggy and weak. I assume it's doing the same to you. You did receive a high dose of it after all. See, when the stuff gets into your blood it seeks out Youkai and starts destroying from the inside out. If you were a full demon you would be dead by now."  
  
Nonixcia suddenly pulled her arm free from Hakuya's hold. "Let go of me! I'm not an invalid I can walk by myself!" She stumbled a bit and regaining her balance, she quickly walked down the hall and into a room to the left. The two males stood silent for a moment before following her.  
  
The room they came to was quite large. There were several futons set up on the floor. Tables lined the walls, many cluttered with potions and herbs. Above the tables where shelves each one lined with rows of books. On the far wall were two doors that opened into a flower filled garden and allowed the warm summer breeze to flow in.  
  
Nonixcia lay on her back on one of the futons, her eyes closed. Reiki was busy at one of the tables grinding something in a mixing bowl. "It will take me a moment to fix an antidote. Hakuya you may leave now."  
  
Nonixcia opened her eyes and glared at the old demons back. "I don't think he has to leave."  
  
Reiki kept his back to her and continued to prepare the herbs "Well I don't think he really needs to stay."  
  
Nonixcia sat up. "Yeah well I'm the lady of this land so I think that what I think is more important that what you think."  
  
Reiki laughed. "And I think that poison has gone to your brain. You can't even talk right let alone think straight, and you're being as rude to me as Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha plopped down on a futon next to Nonixcia. "Watch your mouth old man."  
  
Hakuya wasn't about to argue with anyone and was more than curious about what those travailing with Inuyasha had to say. He knew Reiki would find out where Inuyasha had been if this was really even Inuyasha. There was always the possibility this was a trick set up by Naraku. Hakuya had learned never underestimate Naraku. "Look I'm going to go check on everyone else. I'll be back shortly." He started to leave and then turned around. "And Nixcy try to behave yourself."  
  
Nonixcia crossed here arms and made a small noise, if Inuyasha didn't know better he would have sworn she just feh'ed. The two sat in silence while Reiki crushed and mixed herbs.  
  
Nonixcia fidgeted a bit and shifted around uncomfortably. "So, where have you been?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her. "Huh?"  
  
She turned away from him and faced the garden. "Everyone thought you were dead. But here you are, alive and well. You must have been somewhere all this time.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head and his ears went flat against his hair. He really wasn't sure how to answer her. Would she even believe him if he told her the truth? "Well, that's a long story and I really don't know where to start."  
  
Reiki turned around still grinding herbs, the mixing bowl held in the crook of his arm. "Myouga came here after the battle with Naraku and said you disappeared. He believed you to be dead. "  
  
Inuyasha's ears picked up in surprise. "Myouga!? I thought he ran away long before we reached Naraku."  
  
Reiki turned back to the table, picked up a blue jar and sprinkled the contents into the bowl. "He came here badly wounded. He told me that you had fought Naraku and that Naraku had imprisoned you in some kind of force field. Kagome tried to save you and your companions but the force field disappeared and you with it. Kagome then fought Naraku. Both Kagome and Myouga were injured in the fight. Myouga came here hoping to get help from Sesshoumaru and save Kagome. Quite a brave act for such a cowardly flea. He died for his efforts."  
  
Nonixcia rolled her eyes. "And of course Sesshoumaru could care less about some human."  
  
Reiki turned around, bowl in hand. "Don't sound so bitter Nonixcia. Inuyasha please remove your haori so I can treat your wounds."  
  
Inuyasha did as he was told. He would have been more shocked by Myouga's death but it seemed like everyone he'd known was either dead or dying. "How do you know so much about me and Kagome? I've never seen you before in my life."  
  
Reiki moved and sat next to Inuyasha. "I'll have you know I was the first person you ever saw young man. Now hold still this will hurt a bit." Reiki pushed the herbal mix into Inuyasha's right forearm. He gritted his teeth against the searing pain. After a moment it was over and the pain died down to a slow throbbing ache.  
  
Reiki bandaged the wound. "I was your fathers most trusted friend and adviser as well as his healer. I mended his battle wounds, and cured his ailments. I also delivered your brother and you. I cared for your mother when she was carrying you. If it wasn't for me you might not have ever made it into this world. As to how I know so much about you, Myouga kept me well informed on all your travels."  
  
Reiki finished wrapping Inuyasha's arm and begin mixing the treatment for the other. Inuyasha absentmindedly rubbed his bandaged arm. "So that's were he ran off to all the time. Why didn't he ever tell me about you?"  
  
Inuyasha winced as Reiki rubbed the treatment into his left arm. "First of all as I understand you really don't like talking about your family do you? And secondly Sesshoumaru was so against you ever even coming onto the western lands that it would only have endangered your life."  
  
Inuyasha barred against the pain once more. "Good point I guess." As Reiki bandaged his other arm Inuyasha glanced over at Nonixcia. The girl was still looking out the doors. She had been quiet the whole time he and Reiki were talking. Inuyasha knew she was still waiting for an answer to her question.  
  
Inuyasha loudly cleared his throat hoping to get the girls attention. "Myouga didn't really know what was going on during that battle with Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Nonixcia out of the corner of his eye. She had turned her attention back into the room but still was not looking at him. "During that battle Naraku did trap me and the others in a force filed. What Myouga didn't know was that Kagome took the shinkon no tama into herself. She couldn't break the force field so she cast a spell to send us somewhere safe. The only place she knew would be safe was her time, which would be now I guess. Only now, everything is different then where she came from. When we reappeared here, a friend Koga, found us and explained everything. He told me about Taku and Nonixcia and told me where to find her."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Nonixcia. She still wasn't looking at him. "I know it's hard to believe but that's the truth. If I had been here I wound have never let Naraku anywhere near you or your mother and brother."  
  
Reiki moved over to Nonixcia and began treating her wound. Nonixcia kept her eyes trained on Reiki. "I know you're not lying I could tell if you were."  
  
Reiki dabbed the medicine on her wound. "Well at least we have an explanation of that little trait of yours. Your mother having such a powerful object in her while she was pregnant with you probably transferred the power into you and Taku."  
  
Inuyasha put his under shirt and haori back on. "What power?"  
  
Reiki bandaged Nonixcia's hand and then stood. He straightened his back, his old bones creaking in protest. "Nonixcia can feel others' intentions. She could tell if you were lying or telling the truth."  
  
Nonixcia stood and turned to Inuyasha. "I didn't even know what the shikon no tama was until I came here. Naraku destroyed any records of what happened before he took power. He wrote his own history and passed it off as truth."  
  
Reiki began tiding up his worktable. "Yes and Naraku's view of history is anything but accurate."  
  
Inuyasha finished dressing and stood. "Do you know where Kagome is?  
  
Nonixcia's eyes shifted to the floor. She rubbed her hands together nervously and a sullen look came over her face. "I guess you wouldn't know about what happened." She looked at him sadly. "Kagome died after I was born, Naraku kill her."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I don't believe that. Koga said she is still alive."  
  
Nonixcia crossed her arm in front of her chest. "What? Who is Koga anyway and how would he know if she was alive or dead?"  
  
Inuyasha silently wished the girl knew more so he wouldn't have to explain all these details to her. "Koga is the leader of the wolf tribe that died protecting your mother. He promised her he would find me and the others when we came through the time spell. He said he had someone who kept him informed of Naraku's activities. That person said that Kagome was still alive somewhere. That Naraku couldn't kill her so he kept her hidden."  
  
Nonixcia through her hands up in the air. "That's ridiculous, no one in their right mind would betray Naraku."  
  
Reiki cleared his throat and glanced at the girl. "Oh and what are you doing dear? Complying with him?"  
  
Nonixcia rolled her eyes. "I guess you have a point. So there is a snitch huh, I wonder who could..." her eyes suddenly grew wide. "So that's where she went. I'll be damned. She was always sneaking off. She never had a good reason. Now it makes sense." Nonixcia looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stepped closer to the girl. "You know who it is?"  
  
Nonixcia smirked. "The wind witch, Kagura."  
  
Name notes  
  
Okami - mistress, landlady, hostess, proprietress  
  
Reiki - healing method  
  
Kousou - spice used for cooking  
  
Koinu - puppy 


End file.
